Painful Love
by amulet2579
Summary: "He left me for her" Natsu had broken Lucy's heart. She moved from Magnolia and returned 4 years later. After Lucy moves Natsu realizes his mistake and trys to win her heart back, but he has competition from Gray. Lisanna (eww) causes drama since she still likes Natsu. Who will Lucy fall for? Read to find out! Please review! :) Characters are kinda OOC. AU Parallel world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna! This is my first fanfiction so its probably not that good! Enjoy minna!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ELSE THE WHOLE SERIES WOULD BE ENTIRELY NALU FLUFF!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_You always told me you would be there_

_when i needed you most._

_Together since childhood,_

_we had promised to always stay together._

_I had what most people considered a _

_simple, _

_innocent,_

_childhood love._

_When that time came when I needed you, _

_you weren't with me but her._

_Finally when you came to my aid,_

_it was already too late._

_all the damage was done as you stood there defeated._

_You cried for how you couldn't help me,_

_I should have been mad._

_instead i went to comfort you,_

_ignoring how agonized I felt,_

_that you were with her instead of me._

_Even though you let me down,_

_I still trusted you._

_You told me it wouldn't happen again,_

_so being my naive self,_

_I believed you._

_The second time I needed you,_

_once again you weren't there._

_It didn't seem to bother as you much,_

_that you once again,_

_ let me down._

_Thus leading me to start having doubts._

_After all she was prettier than me,_

_I couldn't even be compared._

_We slowly drifted apart,_

_what happened?_

_You never spent much time with me,_

_you were always with her._

_After awhile you didn't even speak to me,_

_was I not important?_

_The third time came around,_

_you didn't even care._

_You must have been busy with her,_

_I guess I really wasn't important enough._

_I started to give up on you, _

_what good would relying on you do?_

_Why wasn't I good enough?_

_When the fourth time came around,_

_You told me to stop calling for you._

_That I couldn't rely on you anymore._

_I didn't need to hear that to know._

_That he left me entirely for her._

_Before she came,_

_I wondered if he maybe liked me._

_I thought he did,_

_Until she came and proved me wrong_

_I want to forget you for my own sake,_

_But this painful love won't leave me._

_It was in 7th grade when I moved to Hargeon. All the memories I shared and cherished with him left behind. 'it's for the better' I thought. I had transferred to a new school with no friends and a family name that made people hate me out of jealousy. I decided to keep in the shadows and be unnoticed so I wouldn't be bullied. It was a long 4 years until I was given the choice to move back to Magnolia. At first, I was overjoyed. Until all those memories of him came back. _

_Natsu Dragneel. _

_My childhood love._

_My one and only._

_Until he left me for her, that is._

_Life was dull in Hargeon, I had no occupations. There wasn't anything for me in Hargeon so I had decided to move back to Magnolia. _

_'Home sweet home, huh?'_

_Not._

* * *

**Ok so that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

-Amachi Ichigo

(\\)_(/)  
(='.'=)**  
**(")_(")


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

I arrived at my apartment room in the late afternoon. It was surprisingly large but none of it mattered to me. All I needed was a place to stay without disturbances. There was a queen sized bed along with a medium sized dresser in the bed room. "Not bad…", I said.

I unpacked all my belongings, thinking about what school to enroll. I had two choices; Sabertooth High or Fairy Tail High. 'Minna probably enrolled into Sabertooth…..no need for awkward meetings, I'll enroll into Fairy Tail High.' ,I thought. I finished unpacking and walked around town seeing familiar sights as I looked for a place to get dinner. After awhile, I couldn't find any place to eat so I stopped at a convenience store. As I walked around the aisles, I sighed dejectedly. I didn't see anything I wanted, _and_ I was practically starving.

"Need help with anything?" , an unfamiliar voice said.

I turned around to see a tall blonde male with bright blue eyes and a peculiar scar over his right eyebrow. He had a smirk on his lips (did that even make any sense?) which was somehow friendly. Also, he was pretty attractive...just saying! Agh who am I kidding, this dude was gorgeous!

I mustered up all the courage I had to not stutter. "U-um no thanks I'm fine, t-thanks though!"

I mentally face-palmed my self. Why was talking to attractive guys so hard?! The answer : they are so gorgeous that your brain malfunctions while trying to hold a conversation. -_-

He smiled warmly at me and held his hand out. "Sting Eucliffe, nice to meet you!"

I felt less timid and smiled back. "Lucy Heartfilia, same here!"

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh I used to live in Magnolia but I moved. I was able to move back so I did."

"That would explain why I've never seen you around before! I would notice a girl like you." He winked after.

Oh Mavis. Did this **gorgeous **dude just wink at me _and_ say he would have noticed me?! I felt my cheeks turn a crimson shade as I thought over his words. When I realized the state I was in, I quickly covered my blush.

Sting chuckled and smiled even wider. "Since you just moved here, what high school are you going to?

Just as I was about to answer him, I froze when I saw a familiar pink blob heading down the aisle in our way.

Pink.

Hair.

The only person in Magnolia with pink hair is...

_Natsu._

* * *

Dramatical finish with the chapter! Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter! :]

-Amachi Ichigo

(\\)_(/)  
(='.'=)**  
**(")_(")


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

**Lucy's POV**

The minute I saw Natsu I did a double take. He had become attractive over these years. But that feeling was over when all the painful memories came back. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes as I was reminded of how betrayed I felt in those past years. I didn't want to see him, not now, not ever.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Sting looked at me with worried eyes when he saw my expression.

Instead of answering him, I turned and fled out of the store. I heard Sting calling after me but I didn't turn back. How could I?

Natsu was in that store.

I had run away from the store not even sure where I was heading. Soon I found a park and sat down on a bench. Why did I have to see him? I knew that he probably still lived in Magnolia, but I wasn't prepared to see him so soon. Or anytime, really. It was already dark out so decided to walk home. I didn't want to be seen by Natsu again or have an awkward meeting with Sting and have to explain everything why I ran out, so I decied to walk in the alleys.

Bad decision.

Just when I thought my day couldn't have gotten worse, a group of guys surrounded me. They circled me like hunters. I had no idea who they were so I just named them based on their looks : Baldy, Stubby, Pencil, Vampire, and Shorty. Such creative names, huh?

"We'll have fun playing with you" Baldy sneered.

I simply looked at him with boredom and punched him in the face. I forgot to mention, I took martial arts and boxing before I moved; don't mess with a Heartfilia. The others - Stubby, Pencil, Vampire, and Shorty - were shocked but then quickly regained their tough act.

"You shouldn't have done that to our friend." Shorty glared at me coldly, which didn't really work since he was trying to look mean but ended up pouting in an oddly cute way. I stifled a laugh while Shorty glared at me.

"What was that, little girl?"

I glared at him intensely, making Shorty take a step back.

"Don't call me 'little girl' when your half my size."

This angered him a lot. Time to finish things up here. I swiftly dodged Shorty's punch and kicked him hard in the stomach. Pencil kicked his leg at me but I quickly grabbed his leg and swung him away from me. Stubby came at me and attempted to tackle me down but I jumped out of harms way and used his head as a boost as I made my way to Vampire. I was about to land a swift to his face until Stubby suddenly grabbed my leg and pulled me back. My elbows scraped on the concrete floor stung.

"She can fight, this one." Stubby said as he rubbed his head. While he tended his wounds, I took the chance to land a punch straight on his face. He was knocked out instantly when I spun around fast when I heard a click.

"I wouldn't fight anymore." Vampire had a black gun in his hand, with his finger on the trigger. I froze in my spot. I could win in a combat battle but not against a gun.

"Good, no more fighting," Vampire smirked, "now you will do exactly as I say! Get on your knees and say I'm very sorry for hurting your friends master."

I began to do as I was told. What else could I do? I was still at gunpoint.

"Now repeat the phrase I told you to-"

I whipped my head up to see Vampire fall to the floor unconscious. Behind him was a boy who looked my age with raven hair and dark blue eyes, he was also _really_ attractive. He was holding a large piece of wood like a baseball bat and seemed to have knocked Vampire out.

"Are you okay?" His blue eyes were full of concern.

I stood there in shock for a moment before replying.

"Yeah. Thank you!"

He smiled warmly and helped me up.

"Good thing I heard you before anything else happened."

"Yeah, who knows what would have happened!"

"Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you."

"Lucy Heartfilia." I smiled in return.

He looked at me for a moment.

"Are you new here?" His eyes were full of curiosity.

"Yes, I actually just moved back."

Gray smiled. "Well then welcome back! I moved here 3 years ago."

"Oh and since your new here, what high school will you be attending?"

"Fairy Tail High" I replied.

"Really! I go to Fairy Tail! When you come I'll introduce you to all my friends!"

I smiled brightly. This was looking great, especially since my day had been pretty bad.

"Thanks Gray! Well I have to get going now, I'll see you tomorrow at Fairy Tail!"

"Ok bye!" He smiled and waved before walking away. I walked home - this time out of the alleys - and arrived at my house to see the land lady with a concerned look on her face.

"I was worried about you! Where have you been!"

"Gomen. I was looking for dinner."

Speaking of dinner, I still hadn't gotten anything, so on cue my stomach growled. The land lady shushed me inside and gave me a meal. After I thanked her I went to my room. Today was way too long and I needed sleep. Soon I fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow to come, my first day at Fairy Tail High.

* * *

So thats its for this chapter! please read and review! :D

-Amachi Ichigo

(\\)_(/)  
(='.'=)**  
**(")_(")


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

_*smack*_

I groaned as I slammed my fist against my alarm clock, causing the screen to crack a bit. It was my first day at Fairy Tail. I got up and took and shower, then changed into my uniform. The girls uniform consisted of a red and white sailor shirt with a red tie and a red plaid skirt. The uniform came with white thigh high socks with a red stripe near the top. There were a pair of simple pair of black flats that weren't great for running. As I still sleepily walked (more like tumbled) down the stairs I grabbed breakfast and headed out for school. Lucky for me, the school was only a 7 minute walk from my apartment. I yawned loudly as I neared closer to the front gates. There, Gray was waving me to come over. I quickened my pace as I arrived in front of him.

"Ohayo Lucy!" Gray greeted me cheerfully with a bright smile.

"Ohayo Gray." I smiled brightly in return.

"Follow me, I'll take you to the attendance office to get your schedule."

"Okay, thank you!" With that, he grabbed my hand and led me to the office. As I entered the office I grabbed my schedule while Gray waited outside. I had:

1° English

2° History

3° Biology

4° Calculus

5° Music (choir)

6° Physical Education

"So what class do you have for homeroom?"

"Umm... ."

"Same here! That's class 2-A. Well be better get going, is really strict with the student who are late."

"Ok let's go!" Gray once again grabbed my hand and the warning bell rang. Gray ran even faster, dragging me along. When we arrived at the classroom, we were both panting from the run.

"We made it!" Right after Gray cheered, the bell rang.

"Gray get inside the classroom this second! Now would you care to explain why you were late?"

Gray was right, didn't tolerate with tardiness. As we entered the classroom I suddenly realized that he was still holding my hand. I quickly pulled back, slightly blushing. Gray didn't seem to notice and continued to explain to .

"I'm sorry , I was showing Lucy, a new student, around."

"Ok but don't be late again!" motioned for me to step forward.

"Please introduce yourself to the class."

"Hello minna. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I hope we can all be friends!" I smiled brightly at the class who smiled back. I blushed very lightly when I heard the guys say how "hot" I was and the girls talking about how jealous they were that I was so pretty.

"Ok Lucy take a seat next to Levy in the back." I nodded and walked down the aisle to a small blue haired girl.

"My name is Levy McGarden! I hope we can be friends!" She smiled at me before holding out her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you too Levy-chan!"

I smiled and shook her hand. As I took my seat, began the lesson.

TIME SKIP TO SECOND PERIOD

As I walked into history

(Elfman) assigned me to a seat next to a scarlet haired girl. As I walked down the aisle, I heard a gasp then,

"LUCY?!"

I quickly turned to see my old friend and cousin Loke running towards me. He quickly enveloped me in a hug.

"Loke!"

"I haven't seen you in forever!" He smiled brightly pulling away from the hug to look at my face. I smiled back.

"Well, you have grown even more beautiful." Loke winked at me. I forgot to mention; Loke is a huge flirt. I sighed and pulled away from him. I sat in my seat while ...well taught us today's lesson.

**TIME SKIP TO BREAK**

I exited the classroom with Loke and headed towards the cafeteria. There, I saw Gray waving for me to come over. I quickly walked over with Loke.

"Lucy! You know Loke?" Gray quickly greeted Loke while he led us to a table.

"Yes, he's a friend."

"Oh I didn't know. Well come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

We arrived at a table with 5 girls and 3 guys. I recognized Levy. Everyone else looked at Gray with slightly questioning looks but mostly smiled. The scarlet haired girl spoke up.

"Hi Gray, who is this?"

"Hey guys. This is Lucy, she's a friend." I quickly introduced my self and everyone smiled, the questioning looks gone.

"This is Lisanna, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Lyon, Gajeel, and Jellal. They all greeted me as I took a seat next to Levy.

"Oh I forgot someone!" ,Gray said, "HEY FLAME-BRAIN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

I looked over to the person Gray yelled at. I froze in shock.

_Natsu._

Almost as bad, Natsu went to Fairy Tail.

These people were friends with Natsu?! I felt my jaw drop and I quickly regained my posture. Natsu was slowly heading our way.

I needed to leave now.

"Um...I need to go really quick... I forgot something! Bye!"

With that, I quickly fled from the table while everyone was surprised at my outburst. I ran to the nearest bathroom, unsure of what to do. I groaned inwardly. The bell for class rang. I quickly exited the bathroom and headed for Biology. Hopefully I wouldn't have any classes with Natsu. I entered the class to see a familiar pink blob.

Great.

FML.

* * *

so ya! that's it for this chapter! please review! :D

-Amachi Ichigo

(\\)_(/)  
(='.'=)**  
**(")_(")


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

Natsu was in my class. Agh, I was seriously hoping that he wouldn't be in the same class. I had two options : quietly ditch class before someone notices me, or go into class and….yeah lets not do that. I looked up to see Natsu look in my direction. Crap. I quickly turned and hid behind the door, hoping he didn't see me. I slowly backed away from the door and started to run until I found the roof entrance. I sat down leaning against the wall of the entrance. (if you have watched toradora then I mean that thing on the roof, if you havent seen toradora then just look up anime rooftops and you will see that small thing.) I sighed quietly and was about to fall asleep when I suddenly heard a sickeningly familiar voice.

"You shouldn't ditch class, especially on your first day."

I froze in my spot. He had seen me. And now even after all that happened, he still had the nerve to speak to me. I got up from my spot and brushed the dust off my skirt. Without looking in his eyes, I swiveled on my heel, grabbed my bag, and walked away.

"It's also not nice to ignore someone when there talking." Natsu grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I tried to shake his hand off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let me go" my voice dripped with vemon, but I still avoided eye contact. I pulled away again but to no avail.

"I said, _let me go_ ." my words were even harsher, if possible.

"Luce, when was the last time we saw each other."

"When you ditched me because that girl was more important to you" I ripped my wrist out if his grip harshly, "and don't call me Luce, that was only when we were friends."

I gave him my biggest glare and exited the rooftop.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I entered Biology before the official bell. I sat in my desk with a bored expression and waited for people to file in. I felt a pair of eyes on me so I looked at the foot way. There I saw,

Lucy Heartfilia

I saw the shocked expression on her face and quickly looked away, making sure I didn't seem like I was looking at her. Lucy was back. I felt sadness come over me as I remembered what had happened a week before she moved.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

I was talking to my childhood crush Lisanna, when I got a text. It was from Lucy.

_'can u come ovr?'_

-Lucy

I sighed. It was the third time this week that she asked for me. I get that she wants me to be there but come on! I was with Lisanna! I was irritated so I quickly sent a text back.

_'cnt with someone'_

-Natsu

_'can i have just a second?'_

-Lucy

_'no this is important'_

-Natsu

She didn't reply after so I just assumed it wasn't that important.

The next day at school she wasn't there. She ended up not showing up for the rest of the week. The next Monday she came with a huge bruise on her arm and many cuts. I immediately freaked out.

"Luce! What happened?!"

She didn't answer me and avoided eye contact until I pried more. Lucy stared at me. Her eyes were filled with pain, sadness, and anger. She simply walked away before the bell for class rang. I stood there in shock. I shouldn't have ignored her. But I was with Lisanna! Lucy knows how much I like her so I don't know why she still relies on me.

The bell rang for dismissal. I started to walk home until I heard Lisanna. She was asking me to walk her home and of course I agreed. This was my perfect chance but instead I found myself thinking of Lucy. I waved goodbye when as we went our separate ways. When I arrived home my little sister Wendy angrily tackled me down.

"Why were you ignoring Lucy-san! She got hurt because of you!"

I just stared at her in shock. Wendy had never gotten this mad at me before, even when I accidently broke her favorite toy.

"What do you mean she got hurt? And I was with Lisanna!"

"I can't believe you! I thought you loved Lucy!"

I blushed at her comment. Love Lucy? Not a chance. But why was my heart beating so fast?

"W-what?! I don't l-love Lucy like that! Only as a sister!"

"Really then! When your with Lisanna does your heart beat faster? Do you blush? Do you care about her so much you would risk your life for her? Huh?!"

I would have sweat dropped if the atmosphere wasn't so tense; Wendy was always an expert at things like this even though she was young than me. But then I put her questions in serious thought. My heart didn't beat as fast when I see her compared to Lucy. I didn't blush at her when she made cute faces like I did with Lucy. I would risk my life to help any of my nakama so technically, yes. But then again I would do that for Lucy wouldn't I? Where were you when she got hurt then? I quickly pushed the thought out of my head. I thought of Lucy as blushed. Wait did this mean I loved Lucy? My eyes widened at how dense I must have been so not realize my feelings.

"Lisanna...doesn't make me do any of those...does this mean I love Lucy..?"

"Of course you do you baka! It took you forever to figure that! Now go find her before she moves!"

My eyes widened I shock. Lucy was going to move?! I quickly pulled my self together and ran out the door. Her house was 12 minutes away from my house so I took off sprinting. 'I will get there! I won't let her leave without apologizing about how completely stupid I've been (seriously natsu it took like 6 _years_) and my feelings for her. By the time I was close enough to see her house I saw the car already leaving. I screamed her name but she didn't hear me. Eventually the car sped up and I couldn't catch up. I fell to my knees and yelled in frustration. Tears poured down my face as I thought of how I left things between us. It was dark out so I slowly walked home. When I arrived, Wendy was looking at me expectantly. Wendy saw my state and quickly rushed over.

"What happened? Oh Mavis did she reject you?!"

I slumped on the couch dejectedly. I felt empty. I would have rather be rejected then not seeing her again.

"No Wendy, I was too late", I swallowed the lump in my throat from the tears, "she left before I could say anything."

Wendy, being the smart and caring sister she was made me dinner and then carried (dragged since she was small) me up the stairs and helped me to my bed.

"Goodnight nii-san"

That night I cried my self to sleep over Lucy and how stupid I was.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Now that she's back, I'm determined to fix things.

* * *

**Chapter 5 minna! sorry about the errors!**

(\\)_(/)  
(='.'=)**  
**(")_(")


	6. Chapter 6

**hello minna! sorry for the late update! ...well later than usual update. please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

**Lucy's POV**

After the roof incident, I decided to sit in the corner of the girls bathroom until 4th period started. I looked up to see Lisanna walk into the bathroom. I didn't blame what happened with Natsu on her (maybe….;P) but she also didn't seem to remember me. Well this way I could start over, I wouldn't hold a grudge on anyone who did stuff that long ago…ok Natsu is an exception. She saw me and walked closer.

"Hey, Lucy right?" She kneeled down to reach my height.

"Yes, your Lisanna?" I just decided to keep up the act since she didn't remember. She smiled and sat down across from me..

"Yeah, I'm hoping we can be friends Lucy-san!"

"Of course Lisanna-san! And you can leave out the san!"

"Ok but only if you do!" I smiled. Lisanna was actually really nice, or so I thought until she spoke up again.

"Ok sweetie let's drop the act, it's sickening. I'm not as stupid as you think I am, so don't even try to continue with that."

I looked at her bewildered. So she did remember, but was there even a point in acting? And what did she mean 'that'?

"Ok…..nice to see you too….but I have no idea what you mean. What's 'that'? "

Lisanna narrowed her eyes. She gave me the worlds most frightening death glare and scoffed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Heartfilia, so don't try playing dumb even though you're a blonde."

Anger seethed throughout me. I mentally screamed at her, Not all blondes are stupid! And no! I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about! Lisanna spoke up again.

"Not only are you stupid, but slow too! I'm obviously talking about you trying to steal away Natsu!"

I stared at her dumfounded. Me trying to steal away Natsu?! As if! I didn't want anything to do with him!

"I'm not trying to steal him, Lisanna. In fact you can have him, I don't like him and he doesn't like me. End of story"

I bluntly stated the fact and waved goodbye, exiting the bathroom until Lisanna grabbed my wrist harshly and pulled me back. I turned around to se Lisanna with a angered yet confused expression.

"What do you mean he doesn't like you, he broke up with me and said that he was sorry but he loved you more! He still loves you, I bet you just came back to steal him and rub it in my face!"

I stared at Lisanna in complete and utter shock. Did I just hear her right? Natsu loved me? Wait, he still loves me. I felt a warm feeling in my chest. Why did I feel happy when she told me that? I cannot have feelings for him! I quickly shook my head free of these thoughts and looked at Lisanna.

"Natsu like you, not me. He left me for you, so I have no idea what your talking about. Natsu hates me."

Lisanna looked at me her with mixed expressions of shock and disbelief. Was there something I was missing?

"Huh I guess no one ever told you…well bye"

Lisanna walked away with a wave. Told me what? This is too confusing! First she says I'm trying to steal him, then she says Natsu loves me, and then now theres something I haven't been told. I growled in frustration as the bell for 4th period rang.

I walked to class and did the same introduction and took a seat next to Gray. I shuffled with my bag before settling in. Gray looked in my direction before tapping my shoulder.

"Hey where were you third period? Mira said you weren't there." He looked at me with concern.

"Oh I uh…got lost." great cover Lucy, just great. I sighed and anticipated Gray to say he knew that wasn't the reason. He didn't say anything so I turned around and focused on the lesson.

**TIME SKIP TO LUNCH**

Gray led to me to the table where his friends sat, along with Natsu and Lisanna. I slightly panicked and hid behind Gray. Gray noticed this and pulled me from behind and sat me down at the table which luckily was far across from the two. Everyone greeted each other while Levy came up to me and talked about books. After our conversation on who the best author was, Mira came over to us. She held a mischievous yet serious look in her eyes.

"Lucy, this is _very_ important." Mira said gravely, "I need to know…..if you have seen someone you like!"

Mira was overly exited for my answer as I sweat dropped. Levy nudged my shoulder and gave me a look that showed that Mira did this often. I sweat dropped even more when I saw Mira eagerly waiting for an answer and Levy who seemed equally as interested.

"No I haven't, and it's my first day here!" Mira giggled at my outburst and continued to pry on.

"But Lucy, you never know! Maybe you will see someone and it will be love at first sight!" Mira sighed dreamily with hearts in her eyes. Suddenly the mischievous look in her eye reappeared. That didn't look good.

"But…..is it possible that you like Gray?" the question ended up more as a statement. I was about to deny it but Juvia spoke up first.

"Gray-sama is Juvia's and only Juvia's! You are Juvia's love rival!"

"Gray!? No! I like him as a friend but that's all!" Mira whined dejectedly while Juvia smiled but still thought I was her "love rival". I sighed when I noticed Lisanna sending glares at me and Natsu staring at me. I ignored them and went back to the conversation.

"So Lucy, who is it then?" Mira smiled hopefully.

"I already told you, I don't like anyone!" while Mira sobbed in the corner because I didn't like anyone, Loke came up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Hime, your lovely presence has lit up my world of troubles." Loke said as he attempted to make me fall for him. I sighed and pushed him off.

"Loke you are my _cousin_, stop it."

The guys and girls at the table freaked out.

"Your hitting on your cousin?! Loke!" Jellal regarded him in disgust.

"But I love hime! And besides, who ever said that a guy can't hit on his hot cousin." Loke winked and just to set him off I shuddered.

Loke went into corner mode when the bell rang. I walked with Levy and Mira into the music room. I introduced my self and sat in between Mira and Levy. Our first assignment was to sing a duet with a partner the teacher chose. Guess who my partner was. The one and only,

_Natsu Dragneel._

* * *

**so this is chapter 6! please let me know if i made any mistakes! **

-Amachi Ichigo

(\\)_(/)  
(='.'=)**  
**(")_(")

**also, that review box down there looks really lonely... ;D**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 minna!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Previously:_

_I walked with Levy and Mira into the music room. I introduced my self and sat in between Mira and Levy. Our first assignment was to sing a duet with a partner the teacher chose. Guess who my partner was. The one and only,_

_Natsu Dragneel._

* * *

Chapter 7

Fuck.

My.

Life.

Out of all people it had to be Natsu! I mentally screamed in frustration. It's only this one time, and besides the song should be easy. I can deal with Natsu this one time but after all, he's in this school. I sighed aloud. Natsu walked over and sat in the empty seat next to me. I turned away slightly from him but I could feel his stare burning holes in my back. Our music teacher, , handed us sheet music with lyrics. I blushed heavily, our song was Magnet by Miku and Luka. I turned around only to see Natsu smirking at me and turned away again. Levy was partnered with Gajeel and Mira, being lucky, was partnered with Erza. Many people whined and complained about their partner,song, or the whole assignment. was annoyed by their complaints so she made the assignment even worse.

"Well, since you are complaining so much, you all must sing and act out the song, along with dancing!"

I physically and mentally died inside. cheered happily while everyone groaned even more. I was supposed to sing,dance, and act out Magnet. Did I do something horrible to deserve this?! As much as I wanted to ditch this assignment and get a zero to avoid Natsu and the awkwardness, I still did care about my grades. I signed dejectedly before turning around to face Natsu. He was staring straight at me and I could tell that things were going to get a lot worse. Right when I was about to suggest not doing the assignment, Natsu interrupted me.

"Nope, don't even think about skipping this assignment."

I groaned out loud and started to turn back. Before I could, Natsu grabbed my shoulder and turned me back. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What is it?" I shoved his arm away and got even more annoyed when he smirked.

"Stop turning around, we need to work on this assignment."

"You can do it yourself." He smirked even more.

"But I can't do it without you Luce, besides isn't it more fun when were together?"

**[ Ya get the reference? ;) ]**

"No"

"Yes"

"Do it yourself"

"I need you"

"No you don't"

"Come on Luce"

"I said no"

"Please"

"No"

"Aww come on pleeease"

"_I said no_"

"Luce~"

"No and stop calling me Luce!"

"You didn't mind it before"

"Shut the f*ck up"

"Luuce~"

"SHUT UP!"

Our argument kept going to the point when I was about to explode. Well I already wanted to explode 5 minutes ago but this was too much. I quickly stood up and asked if I could use the restroom. After she said yes I exited the classroom and walked to the bathroom.

I sat on the floor and groaned. He was so annoying. And after all that's happened he makes it seem like nothing did happen. I opened the door to exit the bathroom only to come face to face with Natsu. Well, more like face to chest since he was taller. I shrieked and jumped backwards, only to slip on the tile floor. Natsu reached out to catch me but fell too, leaving us in an awkward position with both of his hands on either side of my face. I blushed crimson while he smirked. Geez when did he become a flirt?! I tried pushing him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Um...you can get off now."

Natsu simply leaned in closer. I blushed heavily while he smirked.

"No, cause we need to talk."

His face turned serious. If what Lisanna said was true then he apparently loves me. I still don't believe that. After all he's done, he suddenly just realizes that he loves me?! Not likely. The only other reason would be...I honestly have no idea. Seeing no escape I sighed.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you move?" His voice was saddened.

Now I was overly confused. There was no way that he could have actually love all these years. I stared at him in dumfounded while he waited for an answer.

"My dad wanted to move for business."

**[ now that I think of it, I never did really give a reason... ]**

"Do you still love me?"

I stared at him bewildered. My mind was exploding from all the thoughts and feelings. I said the feelings that I felt when he left me.

"No."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock and hurt before he backed away slightly. He circled his arm around my waist and hugged me. My eyes widened as I heard him choke down a sob.

"Don't leave me again Luce."

I was about to pull away when he wrapped his other arm around me, tightening the hug. I felt his wet tears against my cheek. I felt like crying. But why? After all that's happened, why was I feeling

_Could it be...that I still have feelings for him?_

* * *

**OK minna! that was chapter 7! again, i am so sorry for not updating sooner! and if your confused then here is some random...background...info...stuff**

**so Lucy's dad, Jude, is like he is in the story only they haven't made up. So he moves for business and since Lucy was all like depressed and shit, he was 'ok whatever I don't need you' (what a nice dad) so she returns to Magnolia. So for the part where he was like its always more fun when were together, random made up moment where in idk 1st grade lets just say that they were playing freeze tag and idk natsu got tagged, Lucy tries to unfreeze him, he like 'no you is gonna get caught' but then she say famous line of 'but its always more fun when were together'. In the end she got caught but whatever. Also Natsu starts ingoring her like the jerk he was in like 3rd grade. Ok…..hmm I cant really think of anything else to further explain so please leave me a review if anything else was confusing! :D**

-Amachi Ichigo

(\\)_(/)  
(='.'=)**  
**(")_(")


	8. Chapter 8

**ok minna this is chapter 8! :D i now have a poll in my profile so please chose either NaLu, GrayLu, or StiCy.**

**Oh and I re-read this and I just realized how heartless Lucy sounded when she said, "why was I feeling sad for him?" But to clarify, she basically felt like her heart was shattered and then stomped on by a Titan from Shingeki no Kyojin. Nobody wants to see there friend cry so it's normal to fell sad about that but basically Lucy felt her heart shatter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

**Oh yeah, Lisanna is gonna be a bitch in this story **  
****

**ok enough about that**

**on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Lisanna's POV **

Lucy Heartfilia. She thinks she's sooo perfect and that she can have Natsu. Pfft, over my dead body! More insulting thoughts about Lucy swarmed my mind as I turned the corner. There, I saw Natsu hugging Lucy while crying.

I froze when I heard Natsu say,

"Don't leave me again Luce."

Swirling emotions of anger rose up in me. That bitch! How dare she hug Natsu and make it seem like she was innocent! I angrily walked up to the pair.

[By the way, they are now sitting buuuuut before we continue, lets have a little flash back ;) ]

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**(before Lucy moved)**_

Happy thoughts swarmed my mind as I walked up the stairs. Natsu and I were finally in a relationship! I was starting to worry that he liked Lucy but I was just being superstitious! Thank Kami for that. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like Lucy, I was just jealous on how close they were. I hummed happily while I entered my room. I was busy texting Natsu when I squealed with joy. I have always had a crush on Natsu and he actually returned my feelings! Our relationship is strong so I doubt that it will end anytime soon!

_**3 weeks later**_

I woke up tired and in a bad mood. Natsu had become a lot more distant. While I entered the front school gate I saw Natsu run up to Lucy. She just looked at him and walked off. I felt angry. How dare she ignore him like that! But, another emotion I felt was agony. The way he looked at her with so much worry and love shattered my heart. I quickly put on a smile and walked up to Natsu. He seemed far too distant when we talked. i felt tears prick the corners of my eyes at my next thought.

_Did he have feelings for Lucy?_

_**The next day**_

Natsu walked up to me. He looked crushed. I stared at him in worry when he spoke up.

"Lisanna, I'm sorry but…"

I felt tears stream down my face. I knew what he was going to say, and it broke my heart.

"..why?"

Natsu looked up at me. What he said next completely shattered my heart. The tears streamed down my face even heavier.

"I'm sorry Lisanna, but I love Lucy."

I felt rage and jealousy overwhelm me. I ran away with tears streaming down my face and ran towards Lucy's house. I climbed into her bedroom window and jumped into her room. No one was there, in fact her house was mostly empty except for a couple of furniture left behind. I tore her house apart in anger. Next time I saw Lucy, she was going to face my revenge.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**Lucy's POV**

I heard footsteps and turned around only to be slapped in the face by Lisanna.

* * *

**ok that was chapter 8! i know, it was sooooo short but trust me, i have a _huge_ plan for the next chapter! ;) please review minna! oh and, please vote on the poll! so far sticy is winning!**

-Amachi Ichigo

(\\)_(/)  
(='.'=)**  
**(")_(")


	9. author note

**PLEASE READ!**

**OK minna i am so sorry! i haven't updated since September and i'm really sorry! so i'm currently writing the next chapter but i have no idea how to continue. i'll definitely include so GrayLu since that hasn't appeared much but please give me some ideas on what to write! thanks you minna and im sorry for not updating!**

**-Amachi Ichigo**

**(\\)_(/)**  
**(='.'=)**  
**(")_(")**


End file.
